


Family Secrets

by TheBestGamer



Series: Johanna and Kaisa [3]
Category: Hilda (Cartoon)
Genre: Alfur is Prepared for Everything, All for the Sake of Knowledge, Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, Codes & Ciphers, Coffee, Dorks in Love, F/F, Family Secrets, Fluff, Gen, Lesbian Witch, Letters, Not Much to Tag Honestly, Original Character Voiced by Sarah Stiles, Original Character Voiced by Shelby Rabara, Original Character Voiced by Stephen Merchant, Revelations, Robots, Sketchbook ship, Spoilers for Season Two, Technology, The Librarian's Name is Maven, the voice of Peridot from Steven Universe, the voice of Wheatley in Portal 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26966377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBestGamer/pseuds/TheBestGamer
Summary: After hearing the story of how Johanna and Maven met to how they were forced to be away from each other, Alfur had been many thoughts in his head, mainly about Hilda. Wanting to know the truth about all this Alfur heads off to investigate.Meanwhile Johanna has her date with Maven, and she has some revelations to share.While all of that is happening just what has Hilda been up to with her friends?
Relationships: David & Frida & Hilda (Hilda), David & Frida (Hilda), David & Hilda (Hilda), Frida & Hilda (Hilda), Frida/Hilda (Hilda), Johanna | Hilda's Mum/The Librarian (Hilda)
Series: Johanna and Kaisa [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1449229
Comments: 33
Kudos: 50





	1. Alfur's Investigation

Alfur just did not understand it. Ever since he and Johanna got back from the library, he was so full of questions that he did not think there was ever a way to get a single answer for any of them. He was told by the Librarian, who not only was she Johanna's childhood friend but also her girlfriend, that before Johanna left, she had prepared a gift for her to remember her by. The gift, as it turns out, was a magic construct. He was then told that the ritual for the magic construct to appear did not work and all because of the type of material they used, which was both Johanna's and Maven's hair and blood.

But that right there was what had him confused.

Making sure to know everything about witchcraft all for the sake of knowledge, Alfur knew that there were some things off about what he was told. For starters every magic construct that has ever been created has a waiting period for the construct to actually form a physical form, however long that waiting period is all depends on the material that is used to make them. Another thing that was bothering him was Johanna's story of her and her daughter Hilda. Or as she put it, her adopted daughter. Alfur never knew that Hilda was in fact adopted, she never once mentioned it or even hinted at it yet, Johanna said that Hilda knew that she was. But comparing Johanna's story with Maven's story got him to think of something he thought impossible until now.

Is Hilda the magic construct that Johanna and Maven created?

If Hilda were in fact the magic construct than that would mean that she is in fact not only Johanna's biologic daughter, but also Maven's. But that cannot possibly be right. A human that is also a magic construct, no record of such thing has ever existed. If this was true than Hilda might be the very first magic construct that has the form of a human being that has ever existed, truly one of a kind. Now that he thinks about it something like that should have tipped him of, especially concerning the Tide Mice incident. Maven told them that only witches can use magic, normal humans are incapable of such skill and yet Hilda was about to summon Tide Mice like any other witch. But that only leads him to another confusing thought.

He only found after he and Johanna arrived at the library that day and confirmed it with a copy of the paperwork that is needed to be signed by people in order to see elves that the only exceptions to the elf paperwork are witches and anything considered not among the living. That being said witches are the only known humans that can see elves naturally so no paperwork is required yet when Alfur first met Hilda she needed to sign the paperwork in order to see him, which lead Alfur to think that she was just a normal human.

Though now that he thought of that, if Hilda was a magic construct made of both Johanna's and Maven's DNA then that would mean that Hilda is half a witch, meaning she couldn't see Alfur right at the beginning because she wasn't a full witch, yet she could still use magic. Honestly every thought invading Alfur's mind is confusing him more than anything ever has. The real problem is that he couldn't talk to anyone about this, Hilda is still out having adventures in the city with her friends Frieda and David, Johanna left a couple minutes ago to have her date with Maven, Twig is sound asleep and the last time Alfur tried to wake him up was a disaster. Without getting into any details waking up a deerfox in the middle of their nap never ends well for anyone, especially when you are shorter than them.

Right now, Alfur was on his own. If he didn't confirm his thoughts on this, he is going to go stir crazy. Climbing his way up to one of the windows he released the lock, jumped back down, and with as much strength as he had he opened the window slightly enough for him to squeeze out and shut the window behind him. He was currently carrying a small mirror that he was going to use to get someone's attention and since he made some calculations a couple days in advance. Hopefully the one he wants to find will be here soon.

Looking up in the sky he kept a close eye and moving the small mirror, so it was at an angle for the setting sun to shine through he looked up at the sky. After a couple he minutes he found the one creature that could help him, The Great Raven, or what he was known as, a Thunderbird. Wanting to get Raven's attention he shined the light reflecting off the small mirror towards him and it seemed to have done the trick. After seeing who shined the light in his eye Raven looked down and saw Alfur waving towards him to come down.

Flying towards the windowsill Raven landed by Alfur, slightly agitated at the near blinding and said, "What gives Aflur why did you try and make me crash?"

"I'm sorry Raven but I wanted to try and get your attention." Alfur said trying to defend himself.

"First of all, that's not what I am, I'm a Thunderbird. Second couldn't you have just shouted out and told me to come down here?"

"I'm an elf, would you have heard me if I shouted?" Alfur asked genuinely wanting to know if it was as simple as that.

Raven thought about it and then said, "That's actually a fair point. Well I'm here now so what is it?"

"I wanted to know if you can take me somewhere." Alfur said to Raven but it seemed that he would need to explain more. "You see I was told something about Hilda and because of that I need to-"

"Wait this is about Hilda?" Raven asked interrupting Alfur. "Well why didn't you say so to being with?" Alfur was about to say something when Raven spoke up again. "Right yeah, small creature, me being way up in the sky, not being able to hear you I get it. So where do you want me to take you?"

"There's this place out in the woods that was used for witchcraft an-"

"What?!" Raven said interrupting Alfur again.

"Do you know where I'm talking about?"

"Well yeah I mean I passed by it lots of times during my many flights but that's not the key issue here. The woods are full of trolls and the sun is nearly setting."

"I know but I need to go there." Alfur said to Raven trying to convince him to take him to the woods.

"Well why can't you ask Hilda to take you there?"

"It's because she isn't here right now but with her friends and I was hoping to not mention this to Hilda until my investigation is done." Raven was about to ask Alfur about his investigation but Alfur continued talking. "Look please take to the witchcraft grounds, I'm doing this for Hilda. If there is something about her that may be true than she has a right to know about this."

Raven started thinking about until he finally said, "Alright I'll take you there, but at the first sight of a troll you are on your own." Alfur ran towards Raven and hugged him for a couple seconds with pure joy.

"Thank you so much."

Raven smirked a little and said, "Yeah don't worry about it." He lowered his right wing down and said, "Climb up." Alfur climbed up Raven's wing and once Aflur got settled in Raven flapped his wings and took off.

After a few minutes of flying Alfur said to Raven, "Thanks for helping me."

"Don't worry about it, Hilda's my friend too. Though now that I think about what exactly you are investigating that has to do with Hilda?"

Alfur spent a couple seconds debating whether or not to tell Raven about this but He then thought that since Raven was helping him reach the woods he might as well tell him why he needs to go there in there first place. "You might find this hard to believe but I think that Hilda might be a magic construct."

Raven stopped flapping his wings and started gliding while look deep in thought but after a couple seconds Raven responded. "A magic construct?" He did not see it but Alfur nodded. "Hate to break it to you but last I checked magic construct's do not usually appear as human but like a rock or plants or something like that."

"Yes but," Alfur was going to tell him about what Johanna and Maven were talking about earlier today but he remembered that Johanna had asked him to keep the fact that Maven was a witch a secret. He only told Twig because he was family. So with that thought in mind he said, "I was told about Hilda's origin and she might have been born from magic, but this is only a thought right now and I feel like I should see if it's true."

"So, you think that a witch created her?"

"Sorta, I wouldn't have asked you to help me get to the woods if I wasn't certain about this."

"Well if you think so then I might as well see what you make of it." Alfur was relieved that Raven decided not to ask more about it and just kept going. After a minute of flying Raven spoke up saying, "This looks like the place." Alfur leaned forward to get a better view. Raven lowered himself who he was flying through the trees but not fast enough for him to accidentally crash. Once Alfur looked forward he could faintly see a few things that look like odd colored rocks.

"That must be it." Raven slowed down enough for him to land perfectly. Once on the ground Alfur hopped off Raven and took in the sights. What he was seeing did look like the place that Maven described to him in her story, a witchcraft circle in the center, surrounded by trees, and rocks with strange symbols on them. No doubt about it this had to be the place. Alfur looked up at the rocks and paid close attention to the symbols on each of them and just like Maven had said these symbols seemed to be indecipherable. One rock after the other he kept looking at the symbols to see if there was one that he could translate.

Alfur kept looking at the symbols but no matter how long he looked at them they were still unreadable. He understood witchcraft symbols are hard to translate except of course for witches but these symbols were near impossible to translate. In the end he finally gave and went back to the task at hand. Alfur took off his head and pulled out a beaker and started wandering around the circle.

Raven looked at him and asked, "So what are you looking for?"

Alfur stopped and started digging at the ground. "Since this was a place where witchcraft was constantly held than there should be some magic residue deep in the ground. All kinds of powerful magic leave some form of residue behind."

Raven blinked in shock at his answer. "But wait, how do you know that this residue didn't wash away or dry up?"

"Not likely. Magic residue is incredibly resilient and cannot be washed away from the weather or by other means. It can lie dormant for hundreds of years and only some creatures can see it, elves included. In fact, I think even you can see magic residue as well." Raven was about to say something about that but Alfur stopped him when he said, "Yes I found some." Raven looked and saw that Alfur was holding something that looked like glowing bright yellow dust. Alfur grabbed a bunch and placed them in the beaker which he then closed it up and placed back in his hat. "Well thanks for bringing be here Raven, now I have what I need."

"It was no problem."

"If it's alright with you, may you take me back home?" Raven shrugged and lowered his for Alfur to climb up again. Having settled in once again Raven checked to see any sign of trolls and once the coast was clear he took off.

* * *

Once they made it back home Raven landed on the windowsill and allowed Alfur to climb off. See that the window was still slightly opened Alfur crawled right through and entered the household. Raven looked and asked, "Can I come in? I kind of want to see what you find too." Alfur nodded and raised the window up a little but not too much for he could not reach so high. Raven then grabbed the window and raised it a little more so he could get inside.

"Just make sure you don't leave any tracks. I'd hate to see what Miss Johanna would do if she saw any."

"Oh, don't I know it?" Raven asked rhetorically.

Alfur and Raven went into Hilda's room and Alfur ran up to Hilda's bed. Raven checked to see if there was any sign of Twig, but he was nowhere in sight. "If you're wondering where Twig is he's sleeping in the living room. We just passed him a couple minutes ago." Raven breathed a sigh of relief at that. "But you shouldn't worry I'm sure Twig wouldn't hurt you since you are one of Hilda's friend." Raven shrugged at that. "Ah here we go." Alfur grabbed a strand of Hilda's hair that was lying on her pillow.

"So how are you supposed to figure out if she's a magic construct or not?"

"Simple all I need to do it place some of Hilda's DNA into this beaker of magic residue and it will do the rest." Alfur opened the beaker and placed Hilda's hair in it. Both Raven and Alfur waited patiently for something to happened until after what seemed like a minute something did happened. The magic residue in the beaker started glowing blue, then red, and finally purple. They waited for something else to happened but that was it.

Raven was the first to speak. "So, what does whatever just happened mean." He waited for an answer but when he didn't get one he looked at Alfur and noticed that he had a completely shocked expression. Raven tapped Alfur's shoulder making him look at Raven. "I asked if you knew what this meant."

Alfur looked back at the beaker and finally said, "It's true." He resealed the beaker and spoke again. "Hilda really is a magic construct. A child born from magic."

Raven looked just as shocked as Alfur did and all he could say was, "Wow."


	2. Johanna's Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johanna goes on her date with Maven at the cafe in Trollberg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so it seems that in the last chapter no one was able to decrypt the message. In case none of you were aware there was a hidden message written in the strange symbols. So I've decided to give you all a couple of hints.
> 
> 1) The symbols in the first chapter are all letter of the alphabet.  
> 2) The word 'She' is used five times.  
> 3) All you need to do to decrypt the code is to go on the Gravity Falls wiki, look up the codes and ciphers page, and match the symbols you see with the letters they reprisent.
> 
> OK with that out of the way let's get one with the next chapter, by the way I decided that this story will have three chapters instead of two, in case you didn't see that. Anyway on we go.

The Trollberg Café, more locally known as The Nocturnal Raven, was one of the finest establishments the city has ever had. Grade A coffee and tea, wonderful working staff, and if you are lucky you get to see many people preform poetry. This was one of Maven’s favorite places to be besides the library. The employees there even allow her to bring in some of her favorite books to, though it is mostly because Maven has gotten to know everyone there.

She was the only one that knew this, but most of the employees that work in the café are witches like herself. That is one thing that Maven loved most about this city, how time went on witches were able to hide themselves easily among regular humans, making this café a regular home away from home.

Of course, she did not always think that, for the main thing that made Trollberg her favorite place ever had been forced to leave without so much as a reason why. That thing that left was both her best friend and her girlfriend, Johanna. Ever since Johanna moved out of the city Maven hit a downward spiral into depression that she refused to leave her house and refused to talk to anyone, not even her parents who only wanted to help her feel better.

As the years went by, however, she finally decided to stop skulking around and finally rejoin society. She kept practicing her magic until she finally became a full-fledged witch, she got a job at the library and eventually became the head librarian. Maven always believed that if you had to work somewhere then work somewhere surrounded by the things you loved. Finally, as she started talking to people again, she discovered that there were more witches in the city than she thought. She originally thought that she and her parents were the only witches there, finding out that there was more of them made her feel more at ease knowing that she was not alone.

Maven then found out that the other witches had formed a Coven right underneath the nose of every other citizen. The witches of that Coven would help the city in anyway from aiding in the harvest so they can have more food, to making sure that there was no pollution in sight so their city can truly be one with nature. They also help any of the more supernatural creatures, trolls being the obvious exception as well as the Mara. It’s not that they have anything against the Mara it’s just that they have all kinds of magic within them and all they ever care to use it for is to make people have nightmares and feed off of them.

That plus since they hardly ever age, they remain bratty teenagers and even witches refuse to deal with them.

Maven was happy that she made some friends in the Coven and over time she had quickly been recognized as one of the most powerful witches the Coven has ever had, earning her top ranks within. Though all of that made her happy the only thing that could truly cheer her up was having her friend and love of her life back. Then suddenly as if her prayers have been answered Johanna came back and their reunion was full of hugging and tears of happiness. Though she will not say it out of fear of sounding rude she was also glad to hear that Johanna had never dated anyone and her heart was Maven’s to have and Maven’s heart was for Johanna to have.

It did worry her to hear that Johanna has a daughter now but she was then relieved and also surprised to hear that not only was her daughter adopted but was also someone that she recently met, a young adventurer with blue hair named Hilda. She has not seen a bigger coincidence like that since, well ever.

After they had their little reunion Maven and Johanna had set up a date at the café that Maven loved so much, she only hopped that Johanna does not get lost on the was here. She had looked at the clock and saw that it was almost time for their date to begin, making her shake her head in stupidity. She should have known that being to eager and showing up early would not necessarily be a good idea. Maven did tell the waitress to wait until Johanna had arrived and that was about five to seven minutes ago.

Thinking of a way to pass the time Maven looked down at a bag that she was carrying, pulled it onto her lap, and started going through it. There were two books in there that she brought from her home thinking that there would be enough time to get in some reading, if only she thought of that five minutes earlier instead of just sitting at her usual table like an idiot. Instead she pushed the books aside and grabbed the thing she was looking for.

What she held in her hands was a Walkman, a cassette player. Her dad gave her this when she was still a child and even thought there was nothing magical about it, she treasured it like all her parent’s gifts. They taught her to use magic perfectly so the least she could do was be grateful for the things they give to her. It is not that she did not have a phone, she did, it is just there are many things that she would like to do with her phone but listening to music was not one of them. Besides why would she be on her phone all the time when she could do what she loves doing and read.

She hooked up the ear buds on her Walkman, already having a cassette in there, and started playing it. After a few seconds, the song started playing and she closed her eyes while enjoying the music.

_I was a little too tall_

_Could've used a few pounds_

_Tight pants points hardly reknown_

_She was a black haired beauty with big dark eyes_

_And points all her own sitting way up high_

_Way up firm and high_

Suddenly she felt a tapping on her should making her open her eyes and see what it was. There standing beside her was Johanna. “Johanna,” Maven said losing her balance on her chair. A few seconds of wobbling she leaned her arm on the table, her head in her palm and cheeks turning pink in embarrassment. “What’s up?”

Johanna stood there and with a small chuckle she said, “We were meeting here tonight. Remember?”

Maven instantly remembered what they were doing only to now realize that she was making a fool of herself. Looking off to the side Maven simply said, “Oh yeah, right.”

Johanna noticed her ear buds and asked, “What are you listening to?” Maven was about to answer but before she could Johanna grabbed one of the ear buds and listened in.

_Workin' on mysteries without any clues_

_Workin' on our night moves_

_Trying' to make some front page drive-in news_

_Workin' on our night moves_

Johanna gasped in delight. “It’s been a long time since I last heard Bob Seger.” Johanna said giving Maven her ear bud back. “I didn’t know you still listen to him.”

Maven turned off the Walkman and placed it back in her back. “Of course, I do. You know I only listen to 70’s and 80’s music. Music was better back then.”

Johanna took her seat opposite Maven and said, “Everything was better back then.”

Seeing the other seat filled the waitress finally got to Maven’s table. “Hello Maven.”

“Hello Amber.” Maven said making Johanna look at the waitress. She was wearing the usual outfit employees are to wear at a café, apron and everything. She also had brown amber hair tied in a bun that was hidden beneath her work hat. She also had little freckles above her cheeks.

Amber looked over at Johanna and asked Maven, “Is this your date?”

Maven and Johanna blushed at that and Maven simply said, “This is my friend who recently moved by to Trollberg.”

“Oh, you used to live here?” Amber asked Johanna which she nodded yes. “Well welcome back, names Amber.” Amber extended her arm.

“Johanna, it’s a pleasure.” Johanna said shaking Amber’s arm. “You know Maven?”

“Sure do,” Amber looked at Maven and saw small look in her eyes that said to not reveal anything to her about the Coven. “Me and her hang out sometimes with some other friends of ours and she’s here all the time.” Maven inwardly breathed a sigh of relief; she knew that Amber would not mention the Coven to her but still though can not be too careful. Maven did want to tell Johanna, but she wants to do it on her own terms. Amber pulled out a notepad and asked Maven, “Will you have the usual?”

“Yes please.”

“Okay, French Vanilla Latte with Whipped Cream.” She turned to Johanna and asked, “What would you like?”

Johnna thought of it for a moment and said, “I think I’ll have what she’s having.”

Amber wrote that down. “Good choice it’s our best seller. Need anything else just shout.” Amber walked away from them.

Johanna looked over at Maven and said, “Can’t believe you finally made more friends.”

“A lot has changed since then,” Maven said. She however, thought of something else and smirked asking Johanna, “Are you telling me you’re jealous I have more friends now.”

Johanna blushed at that turned her head away saying, “Not that’s not it at all,” She looked back at Maven and said, “I’m only glad that you have more friends now. When we first met you only cared about your books.” Johanna then looked down in thought. “I also thought that after I left you wouldn’t want to be near anyone.”

Maven reached for Johanna’s hand and said, “You’re not wrong, when you first left, I was devastated. But I could not sulk around forever. So, I finally decided to stop crying and accept that you were gone, and I had to rejoin society. If I did not do that then I probably would not be the head librarian and I probably wouldn’t be great at magic.” Maven looked around to see if anyone had heard her, but it seemed that no one paid attention.

“What are you talking about, you’re the most powerful witch I know.” Johanna said in a hushed tone trying to make sure no one was eavesdropping. “The only other ones I know are your parents.”

“ _And the waitress that you just met._ ” Maven thought to herself.

“No one can ever be as good as you.” Hearing that made Maven blush a deeper shade of red than before. Hearing what she just said to Maven, Johanna also started blushing and both women released their hold on each other’s hands.

After a few moments of looking around Maven saw Johanna looking at her in thought and she asked, “What is it?”

“Oh nothing,” Johanna replied. “For some reason I was just thinking about your name. Maven.” Clearly Maven was not going to stop blushing anytime soon. “It’s a very beautiful name.”

Maven tried her best to keep her entire face becoming red at that and she said, “Believe it or not that’s my grandmother’s name. My parents named me after her.”

“Oh, were you close with your grandmother?”

Maven sighed and said, “Unfortunately not.” Johanna was about to ask why she and her grandmother were not close when Maven spoke up again. “It’s not that she was a bad grandmother it’s just that she wasn’t around when I was born.”

Johanna immediately thought of the worse thing and asked, “Is it because she-”

“Died?” Maven finished for Johanna. She then shook her head and began to explain. “That is the thing. I do not know if she died or not. Not even my parents know, it is like one day she was there and then a few days after I was born, she just disappeared.”

“Disappeared?”

“Without any warning just there one moment and gone the next.” Maven looked down at the table after saying that.

Johanna did not know what to say about this, so she simply said, “I’m sorry about that.”

Maven looked up and smiled. “Don’t worry about, it’s not like you had anything to do with. I just wish I got to know her a little more, my parents always said that among all the Underhill’s she was the most powerful witch of them all. They also told me that she was still caring and put the well being of her family above all else.” Saying that made Maven think of something and she reached back into her bag. She pulled out a letter. “This was the only thing we had left of her.”

Maven handed it to Johanna, and she examined it seeing that it was just a letter and nothing else. The front of the letter said, “To Maven”.

“My parents gave me that letter after she was gone, the last thing we had of her. However, once I saw what was written inside it just left me more confused than I ever was.”

Johanna was surprised at that. Maven not knowing what something was and getting confused over was nothing at all how she pictured her. “Do you mind if I read it?” Maven nodded. Johanna unfolded the letter and saw what was written.

Ho ru qsawafh Gwwardfqtvtjn,

V vai xrsn f bbcl, fhy W wfjgsd bwf ho lwvb mtnr dobae ho mayd md bnaiqu nbd njfhefz V rotirr aqh bt ux wf keqh ng tma pwtd. Ea ay xanfcm bbf mtnr aalep W syqzpljz hdos obaetjr kiyd iosy gacwqaque tj gve hnntt fjq penjt hhj zrgpjnnhe kkbz I bwf, W twqfhei dva.

Tmwg, vobaisr, bwf vix cnae. Ydvg pjnfcn, ma cfado bb tmkfs wnpu gtwkau mnjqg bzp jsap bbfcjo bt wnhy go ma pon rwxs tmaz ro mef piizvbg. N nrolnvrr tmef hot hnhe.

Nj zm ayprapy pb hrd war wfnq vir kst I uhnqei inuihwy fusaf cvjn bir fjpwesp ewtzwy urtqars xk V qas bvbd f xrhtjn joy yk tst weq cf mez cnha nbd kke olq. Pus rzjrg, htsrjew, zvr ntp jcrp, eagtjwq wt tjym mfzr vir ogfoscrf. I ynvsd yk esmtrr hhj nhbex pufozcu poyd zogny nbd ynnriyebbaq ironx xhh nt inhtjn jvay E gfijz gve wqass baes tmaes tt ogoy. Fo V hrnaq ho lag fii ks hhji gvexa fhrfjts sdioclx ogoryaq opuanfisc bb tma einjo, jvay pus sdioclx irony, E na aknnwd N zb boy gacw.

Fhy W ksaj kax puot ynbibqa jos hkzwnl war I mwq ho kear a bwl ho rwxs sznr ay kwzwld sng sfbr. Os dkh aad wyfefzl ynts act rwam ok qf vaaa sfijjqg ozpfwdj ks hhj yvhy fjq ay tjym ctjgocy sng a uaa daq, E uod swzsd Firzif Dhuhjo. V hrnaq ho hkahahp usr gqg svjn fwnha usr mqfpasz Nzrnyx rijz fve mwq rixwcdefnrr okb gve kwps ok pus Efngv. Wnpu bo tpusr hkahahpf cuyovre ydr qiyu V vaaa ac oydrf oupvcn. N ihgt kwps tmef rerka oltjr oni pem md xrgt yk xseu wyz ok ubi sfbr.

Py ydr hira lcu fnr fefzvbg ydvg I mkcs tmwg moz ubirxayt hfrr pehkzs a kqyz-fqaquei svhcm, dbdekqyzy rkes ptsrffzh gvas aisn N sng. I ik act jtcscy wam ok ubi tt bbfgnrr ae kke khfp V vaaa qcnj xhh I ik ngk ydnh ik sbfsj ybaex pb kowor hhfp lcu hkahisqr khjnr W ljbg cfk war pwkgscy ubirxayjex.

Ubir Lnnbdrkgvew, Injes.

L.F. Ghtqyr ytq asei wam hjhc hhj wagwjnf moz orsk beyz bj ea hhj waqijjg fiyqnz gwkhbdx. Hbck kke hhj ovunx.

Johanna was absolutely stunned. This letter was completely unreadable. “I knew you weren’t going to know what it said.” Maven said making Johanna look at her. “I thought it was some sort of code but no matter how many times I tried to decode it I just kept getting a bunch of gibberish.” Johanna handed the letter back to Maven and she put it back in her bag. “I still keep it around in hopes that I finally figure out how to decode it, but I still came up with nothing.

Johanna smiled at that and said, “I’m sure you’ll figure it out some day. If you want maybe I could help you with it.”

“I’m not sure you can but how could I ever refuse your help.”

Just then Amber came back to the table with the lattes Maven and Johanna both ordered. “Here you to are. Hope you like it Johanna.”

“Thanks,” they both said in unison.

“Both of you saying the same thing,” Amber leaned towards Maven. “You sure she’s just a friend.”

Maven blushed again and simply said, “Thanks Amber you can go now.” Amber smiled at the fact she got Maven to blush and possibly even Johanna, but she did not look at her. She then left the two.

Johanna was blushing but she thought to say something, and hope Maven did not notice. “She seems very cheerful.”

Maven snorted at that and said, “Believe me there’s more to her than you know, some of which gets pretty annoying, but she does have a good heart.” Maven took a sip of her latte and relished in the flavor. Johanna started chuckling and Maven asked, “What?”

Johanna pointed at her nose making Maven wipe her finger on the tip of her nose to see there was some whipped cream on it. Johanna then took a sip of her latte and was amazed with how good it was. Now Maven chuckled at the whipped cream on Johanna’s nose and Johanna traced her finger on some of the whipped cream on her latte and placed the whipped cream on Maven’s nose, making her stop chuckling. However, after a few seconds looking at each other they both started laughing at who funny and cute they both looked.

After that they kept up their date for as long as they could. Telling each other stories of what they were doing before they reunited and many other things without getting into anything personal of course.

* * *

After their date had ended Johanna headed back to her house sighing in wonder at the beautiful night she had with Maven. Johanna checked her watch and saw that it was almost Seven O’clock. If Hilda were still not home than she could only that she was with Frida and David. Even Hilda knew not to break curfew. She tried to open the door to see if it was locked, and it was, meaning that Hilda is not home yet.

Johanna grabbed her keys and unlocked the door allowing her entry into her home. Once in the Living Room she sat down on her couch recalling the events that happened. She was still confused about that letter she saw though.

“Miss Johanna, is that you.” Johanna heard someone call out and searched the room to see Alfur running toward the couch.

“Oh Alfur,” Johanna smiled at the fact it was just her friend calling her. She however, stopped smiling after seeing the intense look in his eyes. “Is everything all right.”

Alfur took in a deep breath and exhaled. He had been preparing for this conversation with Johanna since he got back from his investigation. And now that Johanna was hear it was time to finally tell her everything that he knew.

About how her daughter Hilda was a magic construct and her biologic daughter.

“Okay here it goes. Miss Johanna there is something I need to tell you. About Hilda.”

Johanna was surprised at what he said. “I’m listening.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll make this easy for you, the letter is written in a Vigenere Cipher and the key word is in this chapter. Try your best to decrypt it, you may be surprised to what it says.


	3. Hilda and the Technomancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR SEASON TWO)
> 
> While Alfur was investigating and Johanna was on her date with Maven, Hilda, Frida, and David were on a mission to get Hilda her first badge involving a person using too much electricity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Read the tags)
> 
> Hello everyone thank you for waiting for the final chapter of this story. Yes I know the new season of Hilda has just arrived and I know some of the material in this chapter and those before are not linked to the series as it should but here's the thing.
> 
> You probably noticed but in case you didn't this story takes place in a Canon divergent series taking place after the Tide Mice episode, everything after that episode is different. From Hilda's falling out with Frida to everything else after that. This series will take place in my canon universe.
> 
> Also now we all know that the librarian's real name is not Maven, and a part of us should've already expected that, after all not every show is going to listen to the fans and make it how the fans want it to. Do I know this for a fact, yes, do I care, no, the librarian is still called Maven in my series.
> 
> Anyway I'm taking up your time so enjoy the concluding chapter and I hope you all like it, some of the things in this chapter will be in future stories.

“I CAN FINALLY GET A BADGE!!!”

Both David and Frida had to close their ears as Hilda shouted that out of pure excitement. The Trio of friends, Hilda, Frida, and David were all in the Sparrow Scout Lodge for their regular Sparrow Scout meetings that went on for a good hour. Not long after the meeting was over that their scout leader, that they only know as the Raven Leader, pulled them aside to give them a special assignment. One that could guarantee Hilda her very first Sparrow Scout badge.

“Yes indeed,” the Raven Leader confirmed as she was removing her hands from her ears for, she was also covering them from the loud noise.

After realizing how loud she was Hilda covered her mouth. “Sorry about that, I just got excited there.” She said mildly embarrassed.

“I can see that, and you should be excited.” The Raven Leader said.

“What’s *the assignment?” Frida asked.

“Here’s the thing, over the last several weeks the city has noticed that a lot of power and electricity is being used up. This much is causing a lot of damage to our environment, not to mention it being a serious fire hazard. It took a while, but we finally found the source. The assignment I’m giving you is for you three to convince whoever is using up that much power to reduce it by a great amount.”

“A badge for environmental safety?” Frida asked to which the Raven Leader nodded. “I’ve already got one of those, to be honest.”

“I’ve got one too.” David said.

“Yes, both of you do, but Hilda still has yet to receive a badge so it’s perfect for her.” Hilda looked excited at this. “It’s simple Hilda all you need to do is convince whoever is doing this to reduce their power usage and in one week, if we see a sizable difference, then you shall receive a badge.”

Hilda nodded in excitement. “I won’t let you down ma’am.” Hilda then thought of something. “Is it alright if I have some help?”

The Raven Leader shrugged. “I don’t see why not.”

“Thank you.” Hilda turned to her friends and asked, “Frida, David, can you two help me with this?”

“Of course.” Frida answered while nodding. David was also nodding in acceptance. “We’ll get started right away.” Frida said to the Raven Leader who wrote down the address they will need to go to. After that, all three of them left the lodge.

The Raven Leader crossed her arms after they left. “The sooner the better.” She said to only herself.

* * *

It took a good 15 minutes of wandering around the city to look for the right address but after a while the trio finally found the place they were looking for. From the outside it did not seem all that bad, aside from faded paint on the house and the front lawn not being taking care of properly. To them it looked like the house of a shut-in.

Frida looked down at the note they were giving and looked back at the house to confirm the address. “This looks like the place.”

David looked a tad bit concerned about this. “This place seems rather ominous. What if a Marra lives here?”

Hilda placed her hand on David’s shoulder to reassure him. “Don’t worry about that, I’m sure a regular person of *society lives here.”

“How do you know that?” David asked Hilda.

“Well, you can’t assume that every person in Trollberg is a dangerous creature of some sort.” Hilda said as she started walking up toward the house.

“Besides we’re here to help Hilda.” Frida said to David before she walked up to the house too making David shrug and follow them, cautiously.

Hilda walked up to the door and started knocking. The three of them waited a few seconds but there was no answer, so Hilda knocked again. “Excuse me,” Hilda called out to the person living there. “Is there anyone home?”

“Maybe they left.” David said looking around. “I don’t see a car or a bike anywhere.”

Frida looked around and noticed the same thing. Now that she took a good look around it seemed that this place almost looked abandoned. Hilda kept knocking hoping to hear someone coming to the door. “Maybe no one *lives here. Did I get the address wrong?”

After Hilda knocked on the door one last time she turned away in a huff, disappointed that since no one is answering that now her chance to earn a badge to fleeing from her. However, as she started walking away from the door the three friends heard something that sounded like a door being unlocked along with a bunch of computer sounds. The three of them turned toward the door and saw that it was slowly opening itself up. The three friends walked up to the door slowly and looked inside.

They did not see much of anything; it was completely dark. Hilda was the first to walk in, then Frida, and finally David. “Hello.” Hilda called out. “Can anyone hear me?”

After they moved a good distance away from the entrance the door suddenly closed on them removing any remaining light. David started panicking and Frida started getting a little concerned about their situation, sure they face many deadlier things then this, but it is things like this still unease her mind. After a few seconds, a large light shined down upon the three of them and then they heard a microphone activating.

“ _Ha, you pathetic Marra have fallen right into my trap. If I knew it was going to be this easy, I would’ve gone with something a whole lot easier._ ”

Hilda looked around for the source of the voice but could not find where it came from, so instead she just responded to whoever was talking to them. “None of us Marra, this is a misunderstanding.”

“ _Likely story. Nice try but I am not falling for any trick you three have. But none of that will matter thanks to my HIGH-POWERED SECURITY SYSTEM._ ”

Hilda and Frida held onto each other while David started clinging on Hilda looking everywhere for whatever it was that was going to attack them. After a few seconds nothing happened and all three of them kept looking around for any sign of movement but could not see or hear anything moving.

“ _MY HIGH-POWERED SECURITY SYSTEM._ ”

The three kept looking around and kept their ears open but they still could not see or hear anything. David unlatched himself from Hilda believing that there was nothing coming for them.

“ _Oh, *for the love of-_ ”

Hilda, Frida, and David heard something and saw a door opening. After the door opened all the way they saw the silhouette of some person walking through the door. Since the lights were still out, they could not get a good look at whoever it was other than the glowing green eyes and the fact that this person was both female and the same height as that Marra they saw earlier invading David’s nightmares.

Thinking that this person was in fact a Marra, David tried to move away. That was until the mysterious person pointed at them and said, “Don’t you move any further from there.” David did as she said and stayed but out of sheer terror. Hilda and Frida looked at David wondering why he decided to be compliant only for both to look at each other and realize both were still holding onto each other. Knowing this they let go of each other both blushing at the contact.

All three of them looked back at the mystery person and saw that she was looking for something, though why she was looking in the dark was beyond their knowledge. After a few more seconds of searching the mystery person finally found what she was looking for. The mystery person then drew a circle in air while chanting something in a strange language that only Hilda and Frida understood. It was the language of the witches, meaning that whoever this person was she had to be a witch. Seeing as how the magic circle was lighting up, they got a good look at what she found and saw that it looked like a big metal ball. After her chanting was done, they saw several small volts of electricity shooting out of the circle and into the metal ball. The magic circle then dissipated and before they saw what she had done the mystery person threw her hand behind and slapped the metal ball as hard as she could.

“WAKE UP!”

Just then the metal ball started glowing and looking like it had a giant blue eye right in the middle of itself. Just then the three friends heard a voice coming from the ball. “Oh man, did my batteries run low again.”

“For the third time this week.” The mystery person said. “You were supposed to have set up the security system, what have you been doing?”

“I was…” the metal ball looked like it was embarrassed which seemed odd for something that did not look human. “I was watching Kamen Rider Amazons last night.”

“WHAT?!” the mystery person shouted for no reason. “I said not to watch that without me, we had a deal.”

“I needed to see what was going to happen. Like this one moment where they were on what looked like the beach an-”

“DON’T SPOIL IT!!!” She said covering her ears.

“You know I need to talk about what happened.”

“Enough! Just go over there and set the power back up we’ll discuss this later.” The metal ball started hovering from where it is and moved away. A few seconds go by and the lights started turning on allowing Hilda, Frida, and David a chance to see their surroundings.

They looked around and saw a whole bunch of machines everywhere. From simple appliances to incredibly complex machines that look hard to operate. Frida noticed that a bunch of these things were plugged into the walls and said, “This place really is a fire hazard.”

“Well, what do you care?” The three looked at the mystery person and finally saw what she looked like. She was the same height as the Marra from David’s nightmares and just like the Marra, she had very pale skin. Unlike the Marra however, was that she had short straight hair that was colored bright white. As for her eyes they now saw that the reason why they were glowing green was because she was wearing special goggles only with a black mech suit. Without her goggles on she appeared to have light blue eyes.

Remembering what she just said Hilda responded. “We do care because we were sent to deal with this. Who are you anyway?”

The mystery person looked at the blue haired girl and responded by asking, “Why should I tell you who I am to a bunch of Marra like you?”

“I just told you we’re not Marra, we’re Sparrow Scouts.” Hilda said looking a bit agitated.

The mystery person looked at them carefully and said, “Well you don’t look like you’re old enough to be Marra, but then again they always go for anyone now adays. The names Annie by the way and that robot you just saw is named Zircon, he was a perfect design of my own creation.” She looked at them looking for the robot but then Annie smugly said, “I am a genius.”

Ignoring all of what she said Hilda thought about what she just did a minute ago and asked, “Are you by chance a witch?”

“WHAT who told you that?” Annie said sounding scared.

Frida stepped and said, “We saw you cast that magic circle and chant something in the witch’s language.”

“You saw that? Oh, great the Coven is going to be really mad at me for this.”

“A Coven?” Hilda asked.

Annie covered her mouth and said, “Was that out loud. Oh, *they are so going to give it to me this time.” Annie moved over to what looked like a computer panel. “Well, I’ll just have to worry about that at a later time period.” She started typing on the keyboard of the panel. “Have to type in the password to get the system back on track.” She started typing the pass code.

12;15;15;11; 6;15;18; 20;8;5; 23;15;18;4;19; 23;9;20;8; 1; 16;15;21;14;4; 19;9;7;14

The code having been entered Annie pressed the enter key and the whole system got back into working order. “Ah, much better.” She looked back at the three and said, “So what are you doing here for then?”

“I just told you we were assigned to deal with all this use of electricity.” Hilda said to Annie.

“Well, I am not sure if you noticed but a technomancer needs her technology it’s right there in the name.”

David looked confused at what she just said. “What’s a technomancer?”

Annie groaned at what he just asked since she gets asked that question more times than she can think of. “Listen and listen good, a technomancer is a witch that can manipulate and/or control all types of technology. Such as computers, household appliances, robots, etcetera.” All of them nodded at that allowing her to keep going. “And those witches in Coven like to look down on me for that.” Annie said in an angry tone.

“What, why would they do that?” Hilda asked.

“Because they think that manipulating and controlling technology isn’t really magic.” She said that last part with air quotes. “They just like to make me feel bad because I thought and technomancy was incredibly underrated and now they like to make fun of me for that.”

Feeling bad for her Frida asked, “What about your parents? Don’t they appreciate you?”

“Last time I saw them they saw what I can do and threw me out of their home. Same thing with most witches I guess.” Hilda could not believe what she just heard, why would someone’s parents through them out just for being a witch, she did not understand that. Hilda tried to move closer to Annie to ask her something else, but Annie stopped her in her tracks. “I didn’t say you could move just yet; I still don’t know if you are Marra or not.”

“But I just told you we were not.” Hilda said trying to convince her.

“You did but I know that Marra can not be trusted.” Hilda wanted to ask about that, but Annie kept talking. “So, if neither of you are Marra then you would not mind if I took a sample of DNA from each of you to confirm it.”

“Well, if it proves to you that we *are not Marra then so be it.” Hilda said to which Frida agreed.

David, however, wasn’t much agreeable to that and asked, “How much of a sample do you need exactly?”

“Oh, just a small syringe of blood will do.” Annie said as she attached a glove onto her with what looked like a couple of small syringes attached to the fingers.

“Nope, nope, that’s not going to happen.” David said waving his hands away from the witch.

“Come on David it can’t be that bad.” Hilda said.

“Speak for yourself, I’m scared of needles.” David said still not convinced to go along with this.

“David you know she won’t let us go unless we do this.” Frida said. “Besides it’s like going to the doctor.”

“That’s just as bad.”

Hilda placed her hands on David’s shoulders trying to reassure him. “David don’t worry, have I ever given you a reason not to trust me?”

“A couple times actually.”

Thinking about what David meant by that and remembering all the times David was put in danger because of her she understood what he meant. “Oh right, well have I always came through for you in end during those times?”

Thinking about what Hilda said David sighed and said, “OK fine I’ll try to stay calm about this.” Hilda looked happy to hear that. “OK just get it over with.” David said to Annie with his eyes shut tight.

“I actually already got the blood sample from you.” David opened his eyes and was about to ask when she did that, but she beat him to it. “I took it while you were trying to deny going through with it.”

David blinked at that. “Huh, that didn’t really hurt at all.”

“See, I told you it would be fine.” Hilda said.

“OK now for you two.” Annie got the blood samples from both Hilda and Frida respectably. After she was done with that she turned to her computer and put the syringes in small tubes attached to the computer. “With this computer, combined with my magic, the samples I gathered from you three will tell me all I need to know. It will also tell me of any irregularities found in your DNA.” Annie summoned a magic circle and started chanted it witch language again.

While she was doing this Hilda took the time to move a little closer to Annie, still wanting to know more about if Annie had anyone to look out for her since her parents abandoned her. “Um, excuse me.” Annie was about to tell to stay put but Hilda kept talking. “I know you don’t want me to move but I wanted to ask you, if your parents are not taking care of you then who is?”

Annie rolled her eyes at that and said, “That would be my grandmother. Victoria Van Gale.”

Hilda looked shocked to hear that. “The weather person?” Annie nodded her head at that. “Does she know that you’re a witch?”

“A part of me believes that she knew before my parents did. Though it is not like that matters, I’m quite sure that even she doesn’t appreciate me being a technomancer.” Annie sighed at that. “I’m just glad that there is someone in the Coven that does appreciate it.”

That got Hilda’s attention. “Who?”

“Her name is Maven, she’s one of the high-ranking members of the Coven.” She then started to chuckle at something. “You want to know something funny.” Hilda and Frida nodded, and David just stood there listening in. “She normally doesn’t use her real name in the Coven, or anywhere else I believe, she uses I fake name that she gave herself. Though to fair the name she gave wasn’t a bad one.”

“What name is that?” Frida asked.

“The name she told everyone was Kaisa. Only a few people know her real name, I just happen to be one of them. One theory about why she does this is because it might have something to do with her family history. I, however, decided not to ask because if it does have to do with her family then I do not want to know about. I make a not to not get involved with anything involving family, friends, or even relationships.” Hilda wanted to say something about that but then the computer made a noise. “Alright I have the results.”

“Told you we weren’t Marra.” Hilda said satisfyingly. Annie, however, looked confused about what it said. Hilda took notice of that and asked, “What is it?”

“This is very peculiar.” Annie said taking a closer look at the results.

“What,” Frida asked a little be worried about what she found. “What does it say?”

“Oh well you and the boy are fine. It’s the blue haired one that seems odd.”

Hilda looked confused at that. “Odd how?” She asked.

“The results are all jumbled up. Cannot make heads or tails of what it says. Unless…oh never mind if it said you were Marra than it would have done so by now, so I guess you were telling the truth after all. Well, all three of you are in the clear, thank you, you can go now.”

Hilda was about to leave when she just remembered why they were there in the first place. “Wait a minute we still haven’t talked about reducing your power usage.”

Annie groaned at that. “Are you still on that? Look…um…what’s your name.”

“Hilda, it’s Hilda.”

“Look Tilda, I already told you that I need my technology so I’m afraid whatever it is you have to say is out of the question. Besides I’m careful about not setting up fires.”

“It’s Hilda and that’s not the only thing to worry about. All these machines could damage the environment. You need to not use so much of it.”

“Forgive me for saying this but I don’t find that concerning. It’s not that I don’t care it’s more that I spend most of my time indoors anyway, so I hardly even notice.”

Hilda wanted to try to argue some, but she then sighed and said, “Look I’ll be honest, I was assigned to do this so I could get a badge. So please help me out here.”

“Look I agree that accomplishing goals and earning achievements like badges are important for some people, believe I really do. But I still don’t think I will.”

Hilda was starting to look sad about this. They came all this way had their blood taking to make sure this person knew they were not Marra and it turned out that they were just wasting their time. Frida, however, started looking angry and said, “Oh come on. We did your little test and cooperated with you the entire time we were here so I think the least you should do is agree to reduce your power usage.”

“The least I could do is let all of you walk out of here Scott free, which I’m doing right now in case none of you were aware of that.” Annie said to Frida.

Frida was about to shout at her but then David placed his hand on her shoulder making her look at him. It seemed that David had an idea. He cleared his throat and said, “You know we were sent here by someone right?”

“Yeah, you three made that clear. So?”

“So, more people know about your power usage.”

“And?”

“And that will mean that if we can’t convince you then others will come over to try to convince you, which will mean that more people will show up to bother you and you can’t hide from everyone.”

Annie was about to say something until the words David said started processing in her head. It is true, if more people show up then that would mean more people would be interrupting her work and worst of all, other people might discover that she is a witch. She is already in enough trouble right now for letting these kids know about her being a witch and mentioning the Coven, but if more people found there is no telling what the Coven members will do to her.

“You do have a good point there. I would prefer to remain *unseen.” The three friends started looking happy about this. “Very well I will start using my machines less, unplug anything I am not currently using, and all that other stuff. You will notice a large difference in power usage by next week.”

Hilda was thrilled to hear about this, not only are they helping Trollberg but she will earn a badge for sure. “Thank you, thank you, thank you.” She walked up to Annie to hug her, only to be blocked by what looked like a robot arm.

“Please no physical contact.” Annie said removing the robot arm.

“Sorry about that.” Hilda said looking embarrassed.

“Don’t worry, but can you three please leave now so I can continue my work in peace?” Hilda nodded and the three friends headed out of the house to head back to the Sparrow Scout Lodge. Using her magic to activate many different mechanisms she closed the door and kept looking at the results of the test she had those kids take, most specifically at Hilda’s test. “This is weird, the last time I saw something like was when I tested in on magic construct I made.” She looked at the test a little bit more and her eyes started going wide. “Wait a minute.”

* * *

After they told the Raven Leader the big news, she was thrilled to hear what they have accomplished and told them that in a week that Hilda might be able to receive her first badge. Hilda was thrilled to hear about this that she started running back home to tell her mum the big news. It took her a while, and she ran out of breath by the time she made it back home, but she was still in high spirits.

Opening the door to her home she announced her presence to anyone who could hear her. “Mum, Alfur, Twig, I’m home.”

Looking over at the couch she saw Johanna and Alfur and it looked like Alfur was about to tell Johanna something. “Hilda?”

“What’s going on?”

Alfur felt like his blood turned into ice once Hilda entered the house. He was about to tell Johanna what he found out about Hilda and he was hoping that she would tell Hilda about it later. He was not looking forward to telling both Johanna and Hilda. But Alfur sighed for he knew that this could not wait, and it had to be done. Realizing this he was thankful Hilda showed up, they would all be spared from hearing this a second time.

“Um…Hilda, please have a seat. There’s something I need to tell you.” Hilda did as Alfur asked and now that both Johanna and Hilda were present, he was ready to tell them what he found out, even if a part of him was going to regret this. “This afternoon I left the house to do some investigating.”

And Alfur went into full detail about everything that happened that day, the moment he left to head over to the witchcraft grounds, collecting magic residue, and finally his findings. But most important of all he told them everything about Hilda. How in the past Johanna and Maven had created a magic construct and how it tied into when Johanna found Hilda in the forest. In case neither of them believed what, he was saying he showed the proof of his investigative work.

During this entire conversation both Johanna and Hilda were completely shocked at what Alfur had to say. At first, they each thought it was a joke but as Alfur went into detail and showed them the proof they started thinking about it less as a joke and more as something else. Still neither one of them were willing to believe what he was saying but then they both started thinking.

Johanna started remembering the day she and Maven created the magic construct only for nothing to be there in the first place, Johanna thought that that was the end right there. She then started thinking back on the day she first found Hilda in the woods. Johanna never gave it much thought but after Alfur started explaining the parts about Hilda being found she suddenly remembered something. She remembered that she wandered far from the cabin to draw, she was headed in the direction of Trollberg and she found Hilda not that far from the place where she and Maven created the magic construct.

Hilda did not know what to think about this. All her life she believed that she was adopted, that her mum had found her abandoned in the forest and was taking in. Around the time she was five Johanna told Hilda that she wasn’t really her mum, that she was adopted, and even though she was shocked to hear it she didn’t care, because even thought Johanna wasn’t her biologic mother, she was still the one that raised her all those years, and she came to know her as her mum. Hilda then started thinking of things that she never once thought about. About how even though there were many differences between them she did sort of look like her and acted how she acted back when she was child. If someone else saw that then they would have thought that they were biologically related.

Hilda then thought back to this afternoon when she was in Annie’s house and Annie did that test to see if she or her friends were Marra. They of course proved to her that they were not, but she saw that Hilda’s test results were much different from Frida’s and David’s. While they had the result of regular humans Annie could not tell what Hilda was, the test did not say that she was a Marra, but it did not say that Hilda was a human either. That was when it all hit her, her origins, Alfur’s investigation, Annie’s test results, the more she heard the more it started making sense, but one thing stuck with her more than anything else.

If all this was true, then she really is a magic construct and therefor she is not a human at all.

Alfur finally finished his explanation, and he waited for one of them, or both to say something. After he was done Johanna and Hilda had blank stares, they then looked at each other slowly, and after a few seconds both fainted on the couch they were sitting on. Alfur grabbed his arm as he looked at the two. “Yeah, that’s what I was afraid of.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey are any of you interested in this story and want to see more of it, then feel free to subscribe to my series.
> 
> If you want more stories involving Johanna and Maven and their continued life as they build their future together and subscribe to the series "Johanna and Maven".
> 
> If you are interested in the mysteries and the codes you saw in this story and want to see more stories like that that will crossover with one another then subscribe to my other series "All Roads Lead to the Falls".
> 
> Of course you could subscribe to both but only if you want to. Anyway thanks for reading and I hope to write more stories soon, I've been having a lot less free time now that I'm a full timer at work but I will still do my best.
> 
> See you guys next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you can decipher the message.


End file.
